Embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor chip, a method of fabricating a semiconductor chip, and a semiconductor chip stack package.
The recent electronic product market rapidly expands to the field of portable products. Components of portable electronic products should be light, slim, and small. This requires technology that reduces the size of surface mount devices such as semiconductor packages, a system-on-chip technique of integrating a plurality of semiconductor chips into one chip, and a system-in-package technique of integrating a plurality of semiconductor chips into one package.
To integrate a plurality of semiconductor chips into a package, the physical strength of the package should be high, and the performance and reliability of the semiconductor chips inside the package should be high.